Jim Lake Jr.
James "Jim" Lake, Jr. 'is one of the main protagonists of the ''Tales of Arcadia ''franchise. He is the main protagonist of ''Trollhunters, a minor character in 3Below, and a major character in Wizards. Jim was the first human Trollhunter in a long time before becoming half-troll and half-human. He is best friends with Toby Domzalski and the boyfriend of Claire Nuñez. Personality At the start of the series, James Lake Jr. was an ordinary teenaged boy. However he wished to have a life that was more exciting than the one he led. When Jim first became a Trollhunter, he was unwilling to take responsiblity of this title. Jim is somewhat of a mother's boy because he is constantly looking out for her. Toby points out that Jim mothers Barbara too much. Even Barbara says that she is the one who is supposed to take care of him and protect him, Jim says that they need to look out for each other since Jim's no good father abandoned his family. Due to the absence of a father, Jim instead saw Blinky as a surrogate father, and Blinky in turn sees Jim as a magnificent son. He also briefly considered Strickler as a father figure before it was revealed he was a Changeling and tried to kill Jim and his friends multiple times. He could also be somewhat overprotective of his family and friends, as he does not tell his mother of his new Trollhunting duties. After losing AAARRRGGHH!!! to Angie Rot, Jim went into the Darklands by himself to because he didn't want to lose anybody else.Despite being overprotective and a little bumbling, he knows when he can't accomplish things without help from his team. It's also something he's been learning to overcome, particularly after his dream sequence from Unkar the Unfortunate. Jim is also a bit of the jealous type since he hated it when Douxie flirted with Claire and when she giggled at his witty comments. When Jim first became a troll, he was excited about his newfound abilities. However, he found himself hating his new transformation after a group of trolls called him "troll" and insisted he was human. Jim found it more difficult, as he couldn't walk in the sun and could not go to school or eat proper dinner with his mother anymore. Strickler mentions that it is difficult for Jim because he was handling both human and troll emotions simultaneously. Jim explains his worries to his friends on the rooftop of the school. However, Jim's friends and family convince him that while he cannot due things he did as a human, they still love, care and support him the way he is now. Afterwards, Barbara is relieved and Strickler tells her that her son is going to be alright. Jim is also very protective of his girlfriend, Claire Nuñez. He had a major crush on her but Toby and Strickler point out that Jim never actually talked to her and watches her from afar. When he first actually talked to Claire, he came off as nervous but Claire immediately warmed up to Jim after watching his audition. She came to view him as one of her closest friends and later, her boyfriend in season 2. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Above-Average Physiology: Jim (when still human) is slightly stronger and more durable than an average teenager. ** Enhanced Durability: ** Strength: ** Reflexes: * Human-Troll Hybird: After being turned half-troll and half-human, Jim is said to have greater feats than a human and a troll. ** Semi-Immortality: Jim can now live for centuries. However, he can still fall in battle. ** Superhuman Strength: Jim's strength was enhanced to the point he could hurtle Gunmar into a building with nothing but his might, as well as knocking him several feet away with a rookie. He is also able to tackle AAARRRGGHH!!! a few feet away. ** Superhuman Endurance: *** Superhuman Durability: *** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Speed: *** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Agility: *** Superhuman Leaping ** Superhuman Senses: ** Matter Indigestion ** Semi-Immortality: * Magical Weaponry: ** Sword Conjuring: Jim is able to summon Daylight (including his Eclipse Blade), as well as willing the sword to return to his hand in combat or switching hands. ** Glaive Conjuring: After cleaving the Birthstone, Jim gains the ability to summon two glaives from his thighs, which act a lot like boomerangs and respond to his command. ** Shield Conjuring: After faceting the Killstone, Jim gains the ability to summon a warrior's shield on his left forearm, which protects him from most attacks. ** Helmet Conjuring: After compressing the Eye of Gunmar, Jim gains the ability to summon a large helmet, which protects him from lethal damage and Gunmar's Decimaar Blade. He can also open and close it with his thoughts. * Supernatural Detection (via Amulet): * Camouflage: * Wall Walking (briefly): * Duplication (briefly): * Counteracting Angor Rot's Magics: Abilities After trainings from Draal and Blinky, Jim became an expert swordsmen. Though it is somewhat chaotic, he still can do whatever it does to get the job done. He mostly uses his agilty skills. He also takes advantage of those who are larger than him and is able to defeat them, even Bular, and outmaneuvered them. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Jim is now sensitive to the sun and can burn up lik a troll. However, it is unknown if he could turn to stone if it happened. * Humanity: According to both Strickler and Nomura when they were training Jim, they claimed that his humanity would most likely get him killed. However, it is also his greatest strength, as Blinky says that his humanity is what makes Jim himself. Merlin also supports that Jim's humanity could be used against him as well. * Mark of Angor Rot (formerly): Jim was briefly a victim of the Mark by Angor Rot. It caused Jim to lose most of his strength and command over Daylight when they encountered each other. However, it broke immediately in "Something Rotten This Way," Jim counteracts the magic, thanks to Strickler advising Jim to place the eye of Angor into his amulet * Morality: Jim was capable of dying due to old age or illness before his transsformation into a troll. * Feral Instincts: After his transformation into a half-troll, Jim became prone to feral instincts. He has given in to his more animalistic side while he was immensely depressed by his newfound form. Tales of Arcadia ''Trollhunters'' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 ''3Below'' Lightning in a Bottle Last Night on Earth Jim is breifly seen by Aja, who immediately recognizes him as Jim. He glances at her for one minute before resuming his fight against Gunmar and Angor Rot. Race to Trollmarket He later made a brief appearance in "Race to Trollmarket," where he and Blinky are contacted by Toby when he and the Tarron siblings inquire about Trollmarket. He sees Aja and Krel and asks how they are doing while fighting a masked creature as Blinky gives them instructions in finding the core they are searching for before the line goes out. ''Wizards'' Relationships Toby Domzalski Jim has been friends with Toby since they were children and has been best friends since kindergarten. Draal the Destroyer Initially, Draal and Jim did not get along, especially since the former of the two felt he was supposed to be the next Trollhunter. The two sparred with each other with both arguments and weapons. However, after Jim spared Draal's life, the troll immediately decided to protect Jim, his house and his mother. They share a bond similar to Toby's and AAARRRGGHH!!!'s in the series. Claire Nuñez Blinky Galadrigal AAARRRGGHH!!! Aja Tarron Despite only knowing each other for a short time, Jim and Aja became very close with each other. They both bonded that they both had responsiblities and training to be a warrior. Aja and Jim were sadden to learn that they would not remember each other after their first meeting. The episode explains that they don't remember each other and explains their first "meeting" in "Lightning in a Bottle." Jim also was not surprised to find out that Aja and her brother were aliens. Gallery Category:Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia Characters Category:Wizards: Tales of Arcadia Characters Category:3Below: Tales of Arcadia Characters Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals